


When he dies

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post - A Storm of Swords, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robb dies what do his siblings and wife feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he dies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing so please be gentle, also english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy !!!

Jeyne: When he dies she feels it, a terrible pain in the heart right where Roose Bolton puts his sword. They don’t have to tell her, she already knows.

Jon: When he dies he is with the wildlings and doesn’t feel a thing, but when they tell him he wishes he had forsook his vows when he had the chance just to die with him.

Sansa: When he dies they tell her immediately just to see her reactions. She doesn’t give them that satisfaction, but later when she is alone she will cry and cry and cry, until she is sure she is going to drown in her own tears.

Arya: When he dies she is there and wants to die too, but the Hound doesn’t let her. So she vows to kill them all before her last breath.

Bran: He dreams it weeks before it happens and tries to accept it. That doesn’t make the pain any less when they tell him.

Rickon: Nobody tells him he is dead, nobody has to, to him he was already dead the moment he walked out of the gates of Winterfell, just like father. He doesn’t remember them mother, father, Robb even Sansa, Arya and Bran although they aren’t dead. To him they all are from the moment he cannot remember the sound of their voices, and that kills him more than anything else.


End file.
